


In Pursuit Of

by theriveroflight



Series: ML Fanfic Discord Character Appreciation Month [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Chloé isn’t the type of person Kagami would normally bother with; she would (metaphorically) throw Chloé aside if Kagami really knew her.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ML Fanfic Discord Character Appreciation Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: February 2020 - Character Appreciation, Finished111





	In Pursuit Of

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Chlogami. It’s an intriguing ship, and you can certainly expect more Chlogami to come from me. Canon divergence post Heart Hunter/Love Eater.
> 
> Also, I've typed the name Chloé so many times that it doesn't look like a real word anymore.
> 
> For both Femslash February and ML Fanfiction Discord's Character Appreciation Month, Kagami day.

Kagami's never been the type to like people. People are a weakness, something she can’t handle. And Chloé isn’t the type of person Kagami would normally bother with - she’s a bully, and mean, and is a garbage friend to Adrien (despite how he feels about it, she still thinks Chloé is a sucky friend). She’d metaphorically throw Chloé aside, given the chance.

But Heart Hunter changes that. It’s Chloé’s parents - Kagami’s there for the fight, fighting Heart Hunter, when it suddenly disappears.

They save Chloé’s parents, and then Kagami has to run and give her Miraculous back.

“You fought well,” Ladybug says, smiling. “I know I said I wouldn’t bring you back, but extenuating circumstances.”

***

Kagami tries to sneak back into the hotel, Ladybug going to drop her off on the roof - and then they see Hawk Moth with a box.

"Oh no," Ladybug breathed. Oh. The box that the Miraculous is held in, all of them. Chloé takes the Bee from Hawk Moth's hand and affixes it in her hair.

"I hold good on my word, Chloé. Now you must hold yours." Chloé's trembling, but she takes the Bee. A kwami comes out of it.

"Pollen, buzz on." Chloé doesn't sound nearly as enthusiastic as Kagami would imagine from her. Queen Bee and Hawk Moth stand face to face. Hawk Moth releases a butterfly from an internal component in his cane. He evilizes it, and it flits to the top at Chloé's waist.

"Miracle Queen, I am-"

"Venom!" She holds up a pulsating stinger and stings Hawk Moth.

She attempts to pry the box from his hands. Without a master, the akuma flies off. Ladybug snatches it in her yo-yo, exposing their hiding spot.

Chloé turns towards them. Ladybug cautiously comes out from their location, looking a bit sheepish.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Help me!" Chloé barks. Ladybug takes the box, but the comb on Queen Bee reminds them all that they are, in fact, on a timeline.

Kagami sees Mayura watching nearby. As Ladybug reaches to pick the box out of Hawk Moth's hands and the butterfly Miraculous from the villain, Mayura lands.

Chloé smirks. "Time for a rematch, huh?"

Mayura merely attacks with a precision Kagami would admire more if it wasn't in a villain. Chloé spins her top, using it as a shield similar to Ladybug's yo-yo. The next beep.

Ladybug tosses the box over to her. The Dragon.

She fumbles the catch and opens it up.

"Ready to go?" she asks Longg, because he might be tired.

"Indeed."

"Longg, bring the storm!"

She takes the sword from her back to directly spar with Mayura. "Go," she tells Chloé. "Help Ladybug."

Chloé helps Ladybug wrestle the box free, as Mayura switches to physical combat. Kagami puts the sword back. Fighting hand to hand is less familiar than the sword, but she imagines that a sword will leave her more open to attacks because she has to retain the grip. Kagami gains ground on Mayura, but then, they both turn towards a purple flash.

Another beep goes off, but instead of Hawk Moth under the paralysis, it is Gabriel Agreste.

Mayura glares at Chloé, but picks up the stung Gabriel.

"Pound it?" Ladybug offers. They both join.

"Pound it!" they say together.

"Longg, open sky."

"Pollen, buzz off."

All three Miraculous go directly back into the box.

"I'm going to return this to the Guardian. Thank you, Chloé. I…don't want to know what could have happened."

Kagami looks over at her. "Neither do I, Ladybug," Chloé confesses.

Ladybug casts her yo-yo out and leaves.

"Someone should tell Adrien."

"I know." Chloé goes over to sit on her chair, but she slumps in a way atypical of what Kagami knows of Chloé Bourgoise. "I'm probably going to have to be the one to do it, too. What am I going to say?  _ Hey, Adrien, Hawk Moth - who's your dad, by the way - akumatized my parents to take advantage of me? _ Who would believe that?"

It's here Kagami realizes that Chloé and Adrien's friendship maybe hasn't been Chloé taking and taking, that maybe Chloé is fiercely loyal. It's the first she's ever seen of it, and she finds herself liking it.

"I mean, Hawk Moth tried something similar with...what was it?"

"Miraculer. That was my best friend." Chloé looks guilty about…something. "It was a hard fight, that's for certain. But that was when I went head-to-head against Mayura, and I almost won, too."

"I know you could have handled it. But Ladybug needed help, and I know how to spar."

"It feels awful to be akumatized, right?" The question hangs softly in the air.

She pauses to remember. The rage that led to her. She doesn't remember much of anything, just an overwhelming feeling of darkness. "Yes."

"I couldn't again. I just...couldn't."

Maybe they're more similar than Kagami ever thought.

* * *

A few weeks go by. M. Agreste is arrested, and Adrien is placed in the care of Nathalie. Adrien gives her Chloé's phone number, and they spend a lot of time texting, considering Kagami's overall schedule.

She thinks maybe she could feel  _ something  _ for Chloé.

But feelings...feelings aren't worth it.

(The last time it happened, Kagami swore off love.)

* * *

_ Chloé🐝: think i'm in love w you. _

_ Chloé🐝: call me. _

* * *

She has always been the one chasing, and chasing, and chasing after love. It finds her this time, though.

"I swore off love after I got akumatized the second time. Onii-chan," she starts with.

"I thought I was in love with Ladybug. Is this a rejection?"

"I-I don't know." Kagami finds herself stuttering, something rare for her. "I know I have feelings for you. But I've always been the one pursuing people. There's never been anyone after me."

"Maybe it is time someone was after you," Chloé declares. There's no changing her mind now. "I'm going to  _ woo  _ you, Kagami, and show you that you are worthy of pursuit."

Kagami is left speechless. The phone beeps, and their call is over.

* * *

She wakes up, turns off her alarm, and then gets up to check her phone.

One new message. She opens up her phone.

_ Chloé🐝: Morning. Daily reminder that you are an absolutely stunning person. 💞 _

Well. She can at least try to dish it back.

(Maybe Chloé is really in this.)

_ Kagami🐉: 💞 _

Time to start the day.

* * *

The texts go on, and sometimes, when she heads to fencing, she'll find something in her bag - a bouquet of flowers.

(Red carnations and white violets -  _ my heart aches for you, will you take a chance on me? _ )

A small box. Inside is a simple but beautiful bracelet - and a note.

_ I have a similar one, don't worry :) Maybe we can match? _

_ <3 C.B. _

There are many, many gifts. Kagami is left to plot how, exactly, to pay them back.

* * *

One day, Chloé opens up her locker at Collège François-Dupont and finds taped to the inside of her door a bouquet of roses, all in full bloom (gratitude) - a note taped on with them.

_ You may have pursued me, but it is time to start giving back. Would you go on a date with me, Chloé? _

"Yes," she breathes, and texts Kagami to start planning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me elsewhere:
> 
> beunforgotten -- writing Tumblr  
> alto-tenure -- main Tumblr  
> riverofliight -- Twitter
> 
> [ Join the ML Fanfiction Discord!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
